


chubby boy meets mad boy

by joeysclerosis



Category: 'Frank Iero', 'Gerard Way', ['My Chemical Romance', ] - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeysclerosis/pseuds/joeysclerosis
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 8





	chubby boy meets mad boy

— Стой, погоди! — Джерард жался к стенке в кабинке мужского туалета. Его к ней как магнитом тянуло. На самом деле из-за перегородки просто было слышно прерывистое дыхание того, у кого сейчас был пульт от его белья, и это самое дыхание, перемежаемое с тихими ругательствами, было для Джи, наверное, самой возбуждающей вещью. Крупные бусины мурашек расходились каждый раз, стоило только владельцу пульта (и, возможно, сердца пухлого мальчика) шумно втянуть воздух носом и выдохнуть через рот. Это происходило прямо в районе шеи Джи, и все было бы просто волшебно и запредельно, если бы не чертова перегородка блядского мужского туалета.

Джи вздохнул, кусая губы и замирая от угасающей уже дрожи в коленках.

— Может, ты дашь мне взглянуть на себя, Фрэнки? — робко попросил Джи. Ровно в тот момент, когда дверца соседней кабинки громко хлопнула и тот, кто был в ней секунду назад, растворился, вылетев из туалета пулей.

Непонятное разочарование овладело Уэем. Он не хотел жаться в укромных местах и слушать чужое дыхание. По началу это было очень ново и здорово, Джи не мог насытиться этим, не мог насытиться записками о том, какой он прекрасный, как здорово все, что он делает со своими волосами и как классно он рисует. Но со временем так захотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь говорил ему это в лицо, а не шептал через стенку туалета или полку в кладовке или что угодно. Хотелось ощутить, как чужие пальцы бегают не по колесику пульта, а по его коже, по бокам и животу, которые так любовно описывал «обожатель» в своих записках. Так что теперь почти каждый раз, когда они встречались Джи шептал подобный бред, может, он и не хотел этого делать, но слова сами рвались из глотки. Ему надоели встречи в общественных местах, ему хотелось привести этого парня к себе домой и показать ему рисунки, абстрактные кляксы, на которых изображен Обожатель. Уэй его так про себя и звал — Фрэнк Обожатель. Звучит как очень тупое имя для пирата-неудачника.

Джи вышел из кабинки, разочарованно хлопнув дверью.

На следующей перемене его выловил взволнованный Майки. Глаза у него стали огромными, а уголки губ слегка приподнялись. Так и хотелось язвительно попросить братца унять свой пыл, потому что в обычные дни от него даже такой улыбки добиться невозможно было.

— У тебя все одноклассники вымерли, а? — недовольно спросил Джи, хватаясь за лямку рюкзака мелкого. — Чего радостный такой?

— Фрэнк сказал, что даст мне пару уроков игры на басу! Он вообще-то на электрогитаре играет, но и на басу неплох. — Майки, казалось, даже не заметил колкости брата. Тот недовольно нахмурился.

— Что еще за Фрэнк-знакомый-Майки-о-котором-я-не-знаю?

— Фак, я забыл тебе рассказать, — младший Уэй хлопнул себя по лбу, — Фрэнк это парень, который недавно практиковался у нас в качестве учителя музыки для своего проекта в выпускном классе. Вроде как собирается учителем музыки быть, вот ему и разрешили на нас оторваться.

Джи заинтересованно повел плечом, становясь задумчивым. Не нужно быть особого склада ума, чтобы понять, что любое упоминание имени Фрэнк вызывало в нем трепет.

— Что ж, — он все еще был чем-то несколько заторможен, — если нужно, можете бренчать дома.

Майки позволил себе даже обнажить зубы, когда улыбался, благодаря брата. Однако тот не особо заметил это. Все его мысли были заняты тем, что это _мог бы быть_ он.

К огромному сожалению Джи, возвращался домой он несколько позже Майки. Поэтому сейчас он, уставший и голодный, конечно, завалился домой, слыша, что в комнате Майки кто-то очень высоко и заливисто смеется.

«Значит, Фрэнки уже здесь,» — Джерард вздохнул, крикнув брату, что он дома. Затем парень отправился на кухню — на поиски того, что можно съесть после тяжелого дня, наполненного каторжным трудом. Раньше он старался избегать приема пищи после школы вообще. Только садился за семейный стол, если все собирались вместе, что было редкостью из-за умопомрачительного графика мамы и постоянных командировок отца. Но после появления Фрэнка в его жизни, Джи стал относиться к этому спокойнее. В смысле, он все еще ощущал себя довольно большим, но он знал, что один человек в этом мире точно считает, что Джерарда должно быть много.

Вытряхнув себе в тарелку остатки овощного рагу, Джерард, жуя один кусочек, уже собрался в комнату — делать уроки или рисовать, не важно, как на кухню нагрянул Майки со своим загадочным гостем.

Джи узнал его. Он видел его буквально каждую перемену. Фрэнк с фамилией, которую все учителя произносили неправильно. Уэй же никогда не мог понять, что сложного в том, чтобы произнести две гласные подряд?

Парень знал, что Фрэнк постоянно тусуется с местными музыкантами, с которыми Джи тоже не прочь бы затусить, но шибко боится. И последнее, что было известно о госте, его поведение. Отличался он, скажем так, эпатажными выходками. Джи всегда считал, что дерзить учителям и срывать уроки это клоунство, но когда это делал Фрэнк, все получалось как-то естественно, без клоунады, словно этот урок должен был быть сорван.

— Привет, Джи, — Фрэнк помахал рукой, а Джи смущенно улыбнулся, проглатывая все, чем успел набить щеки, — рад познакомиться. Майки говорит, ты классный.

— Ох, ну он тоже ничего, в смысле я… — Джерард вытер свободную вспотевшую ладошку о футболку и неловко улыбнулся, — какой-то бред несу, да? Приятно познакомиться. У меня куча уроков, увидимся позже.

Вряд ли Джи на фоне своего волнения успел увидеть, с какой нежностью Фрэнк провожает его взглядом.

***

Кажется, скоро Фрэнк переедет жить к ним. А Джи и не против. Парень приходил и занимался с Майки, а потом ненавязчиво заглядывал к Джи, который обычно прятался у себя, и оставался там еще на пару часов, обсуждая с Уэем фильмы ужасов и тупые тв-шоу. Майки обычно после такого язвительно замечал Джерарду, что Фрэнк вообще-то приходит к нему, но в душе был однозначно рад за брата.

Сегодня был очень важный день для Уэя старшего. И ему казалось, что он все провалил.

Дело в том, что он снова пересекся с Обожателем. А ведь этого не случалось уже около недели! Он совсем позабыл про свою сигнальную синюю футболку, а все его мысли были максимально далеки от невидимки с пультом. Но сегодня для него была оставлена записка в шкафчике.

«Дорогой Джерард!  
Ты давно просил меня показать свое лицо, так что, если ты все еще хочешь этого, я готов. Когда кончатся уроки, просто иди домой, но не пугайся, когда я догоню тебя».

Джерард смутился, когда понял, что читает это послание внутри себя голосом Фрэнка, который успел стать его другом. И, вообще-то, это был последний Фрэнк, которого можно заподозрить в подобном. Он же вечно занятой, где-то выступает, проект вон готовит, сидит с Джи и обсуждает ужастики.

Джи вздохнул, ощущая какой-то щемящий трепет в груди, а затем отправился на историю.

Уроки пролетели быстро за размышлениями. Обожатель больше почему-то не вызывал трепета в груди. Он был как что-то, кто помог выкарабкаться из ямы нелюбви к себе, но тот, кто остался в прошлом. Кто естественным образом должен был исчезнуть. Но все-таки взглянуть на него очень хотелось.

Парень оделся и не спеша отправился домой, погруженный в глубокие раздумья. От них Джи отвлекли быстрые шаги сзади. Так как было уже темно, сердце затрепетало и забилось быстрее, но шаг парень не ускорил.

Теплые руки легли на его плечи и парень замер. Почти ставший родным шепот донесся до его уха.

— Если все еще хочешь видеть меня, повернись. Подумай хороше…

Джерард глубоко вздохнул и резко развернулся. Казалось, после этого действия его глаза никогда не станут прежнего размера, а рот никогда не закроется.

Фрэнк и сам вздрогнул. Потом потупил взгляд, но руки с плеч не убрал, слишком уж долго жаждал прикосновения к этому телу.

— Привет, я…

— Ты?

— Да, это я дурак с очень оригинальными подарками для симпатичных мне людей, — нервно усмехаясь выдавил Айеро, нервно бегая взглядом по куртке Джерарда, — приятно познакомиться.


End file.
